


Garden State Blues

by Lady_Blackhawk



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: minor appearance of other young avengers briefly, minor appearances by Jeff and Rebecca Kaplan, minor mention of Teddy's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk
Summary: They say you can never go home again. Well, it's not really home anymore, but after a small incident brings up some painful memories, Tommy, with the help of his brother, decides to finally face some ghosts from his past and see his parents.





	Garden State Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to finish it but here it is. Tissues ready!

The Mission

 

Everyone had reunited, and the gang was mostly back within the realm of a newly renovated Bishop Publishing building. Cassie had just come back from the hell hole that was finals for her first year of college and gladly moved in to Billy and Teddy’s guest room for the summer. Eli had moved back to be with his grandparents, and Teddy had gotten an internship at the Daily Bugle. Billy and Tommy started spending more time together and actually got closer as a result. Crime fighting together, going out together, Tommy even helped Billy study for his own finals. Kate meanwhile was juggling whatever she was doing on the west coast and helping the team, claiming she was always just a magic portal away from them.

It was a new bad guy that started everything into a train wreck. He had incredible tech that allowed him to utilize different abilities, create fire, blast them with energy, and blow things up. He was subdued finally by Tommy distracting him with exploding rocks and Billy locking him down with a force field bubble.

Afterwards, everyone returned to the clubhouse, to relax, and eat dinner. They settled to watch a movie, some new musical Cassie had found and insisted was not Hamilton. Tommy because his mouth was occupied with food, remained silent, even if musicals weren’t usually his thing.

He ate quietly and watched the jukebox musical Cassie had raved about. He’d heard those songs a thousand times. But the plot was sufficient, he supposed. As the film ended, they switched the tv back to the local news, and a report came on.

 _“In Today’s news, a High School in Springfield, New Jersey is finally getting the remodel it so richly deserves, after what was deemed to be a gas explosion wrecked the entire third floor, seven years ago. While the school was able to conduct repairs, the overall quality of the building declined. Today, the school has won a grant to fix the crumbling building and bring it to perfect working order. Union Allied Construction has broken ground and repairs are scheduled to be finished in time for the coming school year.”_ The reporter said. There was an image shown on the screen of the high school in question.

Tommy’s eyes twitched, and he swallowed hard “Is that…?” began Kate, and everyone turned to her, Billy sending her a quick glare. No one said anything as their eyes turned slowly towards the speedster.

“What?” The television report continued to talk about the school, but no one was paying attention anymore, their eyes were all on Tommy. “Oh, so you think every school in Springfield is that school? So, in this case it is that school…I mean, come on. What are the odds another high school in Springfield had an explosion, be real here!” This was about to escalate into something it didn’t need to.

“Um…hey, Teddy,” said Billy, sending a pointed look at his boyfriend. “What was that new video game trailer you wanted to show Eli?”

“Oh…uh…yeah, Cassie, you’ll like this too.” Theodore Altman, coming to the rescue, he pulled out his phone and Cassie and Eli huddled around him. Kate remained silent as she noted the change in demeaner, as she watched the twins.

Billy turned to Tommy, grabbed his hand, and gently led him towards the training area. “I know you don’t want to talk about it. I’m not asking about your feelings or what happened, or what’s going on in your head right now. I just want to know one thing. Yes or no answer.”

Tommy motioned for him to continue, “Have you ever gone back? In all the travels you’ve done since…well since the team and everything that’s happened. Did you once, look up Frank or Mary, or go back to the place you grew up?”

The speedster sighed and leaned back against the wall, sliding to sit on the break bench, “You really know how to pierce a guy, don’t you? Is that a Jewish thing?”

“If I say yes will you give me a straight answer?” asked Billy.

“Geez, when you open yourself up for a joke like that, I guess I have to.” Tommy paused, and Billy leaned against another wall to just let him contemplate, before he said anything, “No! I wanted to. There were times where I would lay here awake and thinking, I’ll run over there tomorrow. But I never did.”

“Do you want to?” Another yes or no answer and okay, this one involved some feelings.

“I don’t know actually…geez,” he lifted his arm to wipe the incoming tears on his face, using his sleeve, “I’m blaming you for this Kaplan—I never had…what was the word your dad used…oh, right, chutzpah. I mean how do you show up at someone’s door and say, hey, remember me, I’m your sort-of-son who you completely abandoned and forgot existed.”

 Billy stood up straight instantly, ignoring the wall, but his feet refused to move. “I guess, for closure’s sake I probably should, just to see how far they’ve come without me.” A part of him wanted to hug Tommy, hug him so tightly and erase everyone who hurt him from reality…not that he would really, because that would be unethical. But he also knew Tommy didn’t like the touchy-feely stuff, he didn’t like talking about feelings and Billy would let him guide this, share as much or as little as he wanted. He bit his lip, “Oh would you just get over here, I know you want to.”

Billy smiled and walked over to sit down beside Tommy, he put his hand on his shoulder and Tommy leaned in just a little into the touch.

“Okay,” Billy took a deep breath, carefully trying to find the words, “When are we leaving?”

“What do you mean we?”

“You and me!”

“No one else?”

“Not unless you want to.” Tommy bit his lip and shook his head, “How about this weekend?” Billy hugged him tightly now.

“Yeah…that…that sounds good.”  

“Mom would say the longer we wait, the harder it’ll be, and you’ve waited a long time. I just need to tell Teddy we’re going on an adventure and stop by my mom’s for lunch. Want to come? She’d loved to see you.”

“Is Teddy coming?”

“With us or to Mom’s?”

“With us!”

“Do you want him to come?” asked Billy. Tommy shook his head, “Then he’s not coming.” Billy could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of a small, tiny, microscopic smile, playing on Tommy’s lips. A plan formulated quickly in his head “Okay, we can look up where Frank and Mary are these days, go from there tomorrow.”

“Or…maybe we could…you know…stay overnight at that house…unless Master Pandemonium is still there, squatting.” Suggested Tommy.

It wasn’t the worst idea, actually. It would give them a chanced to thoroughly research where Mary and Frank were living now, and give Tommy the opportunity to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen, or could possibly happen.

Teddy understood, without issue the need to go, and given he was going to be away for the week with his newly resurrected half-sister and Cassie was all too eager to get the entire three-bedroom penthouse to herself, promising no wild parties.

Eli wished them well and said if anything catastrophic were to happen they’ll be there. Kate didn’t quite understand it, but she didn’t stop them either. The following day, after Teddy had left with Phyla, Billy headed to his childhood home, to meet his parents for brunch.

“Billy, honey, I’m so glad you could come. Just you today?”

“Yeah just me. Teddy left with his sister….and Tommy’s…uh…well I’ll see him tonight we’re going on a little trip ourselves.” Rebecca hugged him tightly, then Jeff. Billy ruffled the hair of his younger brothers, who were in Middle and High school now, scary as that was, and he sat down beside his father at the table.

“How’s Cassie? Did she do okay on her finals?” And off he went, filling them in on Cassie’s semester, on Teddy’s magically reappearing sister, which he swears he had nothing to do with, Eli’s return, on Kate’s adventure on the west coast, and recent developments with Tommy.

“I just…I want to help him, Mom. I think he needs closure, either way, once and for all.”

“Well, it sounds like you have a good plan,” noted Jeff, “What is this house in Cresskill?”

Billy twisted in his seat a little and bit his lip, “It’s the house the Scarlet Witch and Vision lived and where they…um…had their twin boys.” Rebecca and Jeff hid their reaction pretty well from the younger boys, but there it was, the faint hint in both their eyes, the knowledge that their son was their son, but also wasn’t. It was a grim reminder of the confusing and convoluted world they lived in.

“Is it safe?”

“It will be.” Rebecca and Jeff raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know what state it’s in…” Although he did, “I can always…um…modify it. I’ve done it before…” They ate, and the little Kaplans share stories about school, the new show they were watching, how excited they were about soccer and AV club. Billy made a note to spend more time with them.

In the mid-afternoon, the sunset still a long way away, Billy hugged Rebecca tightly as they stood by the door. “I hope you know that no matter what, you’re my mom, right?”

Rebecca smiled, “I do!” She returned the hug, “And I hope you know…I’d love to be…at least someone to Tommy…if he wants. I hope he knows he’s always welcome here.”

“I know he does.” Billy let his mom kiss his forehead before he took the long way and took the subway back to the penthouse. Cassie was munching on a bowl of ice cream, when he walked through the door.

Tommy zoomed into the door, “How much clothes should I pack?”

“I’m packing for a few days, just in case.” In case Tommy needs backup or needs more encouraging, or if things go really badly and he would need time away from the world.  Tommy deserves better, Billy realized that far later than he should have and now he tried not to walk on eggshells around his brother, but also to tone down the impulsive, snarky response. Calling him a sociopath, even as a joke, was not a smart thing to do. Billy learned the hard way that while Tommy kept his emotions hidden from view, he did in fact have them, and felt them, no matter how much he protested or hid behind a mask of not giving a shit.

“Got it!” said Tommy and zoomed away, returning two seconds later, “Done!”

Billy laughed as he walked into the master bedroom and used his powers to pack. Billy rarely used his powers for general household things. But with Tommy done, he wasn’t going to let him wait long.

“Can we take the bus this time?” asked Billy, grabbing his duffle bag.

“Why?” Whined Tommy, “Buses are slow and cost money.” He had a point. Why waste money on tedious travel when one literally had the power to get anywhere in an instant.

Cassie looked up from the television as they headed out to say good-bye. She stood up and hugged them.

“Have fun storming the castle…or whatever it is, you’re doing.” Okay, Billy appreciated the Princess Bride reference, but the implication of the last castle they did in fact storm made Billy feel a little uneasy.

“No castles, Cass,” said Tommy, “Promise!”

They teleported to the house, the house where their lives technically began and the last stop on their initial trip to find Wanda. “I’m not going anywhere near it until you check it for booby traps.”

“One trip to hell and everyone’s a critic,” jokes Billy, and this time, it was a decent joke. Not that it was really hell. There was no such thing. Just a demonic dimension. Billy waved his hand over the area of the house. “Clear, no gateway to evil, no Master Pandemonium.”

“He left?”

“He couldn’t exactly squat here forever.” They entered the house carefully, just in case and found that it was once again an empty vessel of the lively dwelling it had once been, thick layers of dust everywhere. “I wonder why no one’s foreclosed this house.”

“You didn’t read the deed for the house the last time we went searching?” asked Tommy. Billy shook his head, “It’s listed as an Avengers safehouse in the files.”

“Still?”

“It was last time I checked. Anyway. Make with the magic.” Tommy shuffled him along. Billy let the magic do its thing, just like he had at Avengers tower right before they met Magneto. The drab décor was restored to what had once been classy and elegant, the dust cleared a-mid a shiny light taking the house back in time, when it was not just a property, and wasn’t a sad reminder of what could have been, but a family home, somewhat dated.

“Cool!” Whispered Tommy.

“Want to take a look around?” asked Billy. They had hardly seen anything the last time they were there, mostly because of Master Pandemonium, but also because of the grime and dust everywhere in the dreary house. Now the inside looked like a home, a place where a family had lived, and it was…familiar. There was a spacious living room and a fireplace. The living room led into the kitchen and dining room in one direction, or to an office/study in another, which had an old computer that spanned one entire wall and a bathroom close by.

They headed up the stairs, taking note of three bedrooms. One, the master had big bed and adjoining bathroom. The other was a plain room, probably for guests, another bathroom, and the last bedroom which made them both freeze in the doorway. It was, what had once been their room. Billy’s magic had done wonders, so much so that even their white space onesies lay hung over the railing of their crib.  

“This place is….” Began Tommy.

“Familiar.” The boys said at the same time and yeah. There was something in the air, or in the onesies that reminded them of laughter and family and sweet nothings being whispered as they fell asleep.

“Let’s…go see the rest of the house.” Said Tommy, but there was nothing else to see. It was the last room on the tour. “W…where are we sleeping?”

“We can order Pizza and camp out in the living room, if you want?” Tommy nodded. That made the most sense.

“That sounds great!” Billy headed downstairs to do some research on Tommy’s parents and get a number for a decent Pizza place in the area.

Tommy stayed in the nursery, walking right into it and taking it all in, all the scents, which had somehow been restored, and the chair Wanda and Vision had probably sat in, rocking a crying baby to sleep. He didn’t know for sure if that was true. But he hoped that it was, dreamed that it was. He picked up one of the onesies and held it close to his chest. He knew Billy’s powers involved warping reality, he knew it. Knew how his powers worked and what they did. But this was on a whole new level, he hadn’t known existed.

He sat down in the rocking chair and for a moment, the world, his brain, it all went quiet and he could picture what it would have been like to grow up happy and loved, with a future, and family. The window of the nursery overlooked into the backyard and Tommy wondered if he and Billy had spent time there, playing, flying around on the shoulders of the original Vision.

Billy had quickly googled a few places and ran back up the stairs with his StarkPad and saw Tommy staring out the window. He made a coughing noise and Tommy instantly, as quick as his speed would allow, had dropped the onesie onto the rim of the crib, acting like he hadn’t been just sitting there, staring of into space, thinking what ifs.

“What’s up?” Tommy asked.

“Chinese or Pizza?” He held up the stark pad which had a list of the best reviewed take-out places.

“Can we get both?” Speedster metabolism. Billy nodded and ordered take out for the two of them. By the time they got their food, the two had created a sort of fort in the living room, with blankets and pillows sprawled around the floor, creating a cozy little environment in the room.

Billy nibbled on an egg roll and used his chopsticks, while Tommy devoured the pizza. “You ever wonder what would have happened if we’d had grown up here?”

“Yeah,” admitted Billy, although thinking about it wasn’t his favorite pastime. Thinking about it somehow felt like a betrayal of the family he grew up with. But not thinking about it felt like a betrayal of Tommy. Desperate to change the subject, he grabbed his tablet, “So…your…Mary is…um…still in Springfield, so we could go to her first. As for Frank. It looks like he moved to Newark.” Tommy nodded, “Anyone you want to see first?”

“I guess we should go to the one closest first, right?”

The following morning, they ended up going to what Billy had quickly assumed to be Tommy’s childhood home. But it wasn’t. It was a small house maybe three bedrooms, colonial style. It was a fixer-upper for sure. As they approached, the door opened, and Tommy zoomed to a nearby tree, Billy followed at a slower rate.

“And grab more beer!” Shouted a male voice. The woman laughed at the door, plump with blond hair, wearing a house dress. She looked around before popping a cigarette and walked to her car. She got in and drove off.

Tommy slid down the tree he had been pressed against and pulled his knees to his chest. Why did he decide to do this? It hurt. He hadn’t even spoken a word to Mary Shepherd and the lump in his throat had grown, his chest was pounding, and a feeling of dread hung within him.

“Just…just give me…a…a sec,” said Tommy brushing his hands through his hair. Deep breaths. Three cars drive by and Tommy just lets it all sink in. This wasn’t the place he grew up. At this point he can barely remember it anyway. It wasn’t a wonderful place to live. This is a random place Mary not-Shepherd lives, with some guy who wants her to buy cigarettes. “What are…what are our options?”

“Option 1: We go back to New York and forget about this. Option 2: We can call it a day and come back tomorrow. Or. Option 3: We can go to the supermarket she’s heading to.”

“How do you know that’s where she’s going?” asked Tommy.

Billy grinned, “Locator spell!”

“Let’s do it!” They headed to the nearest grocery store, just a few miles away from her the house.

“This is good,” said Billy, “Now I can actually buy groceries and we don’t have to get take-out again.” Tommy hid a small smile. The grocery store was at its usually busy peak on a weekend day, and the guys entered without issue.

 Tommy started off running around each aisle, while Billy grabbed a cart and started grabbing groceries off the shelf, pasta, a can of tomato sauce. He managed to find the pancake mix and was walking through the cereal aisle towards the meats, before changing his mind and crossing the store towards fruits and vegetables. The protein mixes would be good for Tommy, so he grabbed a few of those, parsley, some things to go into the tomato sauce.

He was debating between fruits and berries when Tommy zoomed by, dropped a box of cookies and took off again. Then he heard a voice close behind him.

“I see you’re trying for the normal look.” Billy turned around between his thoughts on apples vs raspberries and saw a plump woman with blonde hair, which he could now see had streaks of gray sprouting from it.

“Uh…you…?” tried Billy.

“Mary. Your mother.” Billy bit his lip and saw Tommy zooming in the distance before coming to a stop at the edge of the wine area, staring.

“Um…” Shit what was he supposed to say. This wasn’t supposed to happen that way. “My name is Billy…Kaplan…”

“Is that right?” she said venomously. “Do you live around here?”

“Um…”

“Is that all you have to say? Um? After everything you did to me?” Now it was Billy’s turn to panic.

“Ms...” Before Billy could say whatever, it was he was about to say, Tommy was beside him, with the remaining wind, flustering Mary.

“You okay?” Tommy asked, without looking at Mary. Billy nodded, and he finally turned to face her, “Hi Mary, long time.”

“What? I didn’t…. how…who…two?” Mary stammered.

“It’s a long story.” Said Tommy, “And honestly, it’s too complicated to explain. How’ve you been?”

“How did you get out of juvie?” she asked him.

“They let me out.” Mary looked shocked and came toward him before her hand sharply collided with his face.

“No, they didn’t.” she looked at him with venom seeping in her eyes, as Tommy’s hand gravitated towards his cheek “You’re a liar, you’ve always been a liar, a delinquent. They said you escaped and nearly killed the doctors who were helping you.”

“Lady!” began Billy. The fruits around them started shaking until Billy put a hand on Tommy’s shoulders.

“Help me?” asked Tommy bewildered.

“Of course!” said Mary, her tone even, “Someone came to me after you were sent to juvie and said they could cure you. Your father had no say in the matter and I happily signed you over to their care. No skin off my bones. I thought maybe with your powers gone they’d take your attitude as well. But I see that didn’t happen. Maybe I should call them?”

“What is wrong with you?” asked Billy.

“Billy, don’t.”

“No, I will. Because that’s...do you have any idea the kind of person Tommy is? What he went through? What he’s done?”

“Of course, I know. He’s lucky the federal agents who took him away, covered up what he did. I know exactly the kind of monster this child is.”

“Your child.”

“No!” Mary said smugly, “I signed over all my rights to him. He’s someone else’s freak now.”

“I am not!” said Tommy, keeping his voice low, “Did you know that the kind agents who came to your house lied to you, that I was poked and prodded and experimented on to turn my powers into a weapon? That it could have been thanks to you that a new type of weapon of mass destruction was created and if it wasn’t for my brother here…who is absolutely more family to me than you ever were, who saved me from what was not only illegal, but a gross violation of my rights under the Constitution, I would probably be dead by now.”  

Mary laughed. “Oh please, what do you know of the constitution?” she demanded. “Everyone knows the Constitution doesn’t apply to mutants.”

“Oh really? Last, I checked being a mutant doesn’t make me any less human. But,” Tommy got close to her face, “At the very least I know I have more humanity in me than you do.”

“You’re a freak. You were born a freak and you will always be a freak. They should have locked you up and thrown away the key. Freaks like you don’t deserve to live. You were nothing but the biggest mistake of my life.”

“You just weren’t capable of loving anyone besides yourself.” Tommy told her.

Mary laughed again, a cruel shrivel of a laugh, “What do you know about love? Are you even capable of such a thing?” That stung more than anything she had ever said to him over the years.

“Tommy lets go.” Billy grabbed his hand.

“Don’t waste your time!” yelled Mary, gathering the attention of the other shoppers, “He’s not worth it! And stay away from me!”

They paid for their groceries, with Tommy silently going through the motion of leaving, and returned to the house. Billy headed for the kitchen and Tommy ran right up the stairs, to hide out in the nursery. It was only a few hours later that Tommy came down the stairs.

“She is some piece of work.” Said Billy, stirring the tomato sauce, “I can always zap her or curse her with baldness or something if you want.”

Tommy tried to laugh, but it just didn’t come. He sat down at the kitchen table. “She was right.”

“She was right about exactly zero things.” Pointed out Billy firmly.

“Growing up, it was mostly Mary…my Dad was…I don’t really have a lot of memories of him after I was five. He…something happened and he just kind of fell into a bottle and stayed there. That’s partially why they got divorced.”

“…something tells me, she played a large part in those reasons too,” said Billy, “Did they ever…um…?”

“No, they never hit me…at least not until today” said Tommy, rubbing his cheek. “They just made living with them unbearable. As soon as I could, I started running and then my powers kicked in and everything...she never loved me. She made me feel like I didn’t matter. Like I was a mistake…like I didn’t deserve to be loved.”

Billy nodded, “It’s people like _her_ that don’t deserve anything good in this world. You don’t deserve to have people mistreat you like that. You’re a great person.” Tommy snorted. Billy turned off the stove and came over to where Tommy was sitting, “After we lost Cassie, you were the only one that maintained we couldn’t just hang up the cape and hide and pretend the world didn’t need us. You were able to keep it together and knew that being a hero wasn’t always about glory and fame and helping people; that there was a cost. You’re not afraid to take risks when it comes to doing the right thing, you were able to keep going and be a hero when I couldn’t even get off the window sill. Tommy, you’re the bravest person I know. You know what the right thing is.”

“Like when I blew up the United Nations building?” They both laughed.

 “I put it back together.” They smiled, “I love you. I hope you know that and my parents, they love you too. People like Mary will get what’s coming to them, in one way or another.”

Tommy nodded. “Yes, I suppose I have strong feelings towards you too, little brother.” He ruffled Billy’s hair.

“Alright, so here’s the plan. We eat the awesome dinner I just made, and watch whatever dorky action movie you want.” Tommy laughed for the first time that day. “And we can repeat this process tomorrow…if you want.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to be up for seeing Frank tomorrow.” That was okay. They went into town the next day and went to different shops and stumbled upon different vendors and such selling their wares right outside.

“Tommy? Is that you?” asked a girl by some stand that was selling some kind of crystal jewelry. The boys both turned to her. She had bushy lightly ginger hair that was tied into a messy puffball of a bun and deep, brown eyes.

“Esti?” asked Tommy,

“Oh, it is you!” The ginger girl jumped up and ran over to hug him, “I haven’t seen you since…” Since the day the school blew up and Tommy seemingly vanished. “Your mom said you ran away.”

“Um…that’s not quite what happened...but it worked out well. Found out I have a twin.”

“Wow?” Esti said looking between him and Billy. “That’s amazing. So identical. How’s that possible? Were you like adopted, separated at birth?”

The boys laughed, “Something like that.” Muttered Billy.

“Uh…Esti, this is my brother Billy, Billy this is my former neighbor and former classmate, Esti Rosenberg.”

“Nice to meet you,” Esti said, “What are you doing back here? Where have you been? What have you been doing?”

“It’s a really long story Esti, and it’s not really a happy one…we’re just here to uh…”

“Kill your Mom?” she asked almost excitedly. “Have you seen her yet?”

“We have,” said Billy, “She’s a real piece of work.”

“You’re telling me. I’m just glad she doesn’t live next door anymore.”

“Esti what are you doing now?” Tommy attempted to change the subject.

“Getting my business degree.” She said excitedly, “I actually got an internship at Rand Industries, so that’s going to be fun. What about you?”

“I’m in the city too...” said Tommy, “Living with this doofus.”

“That’s lovable brother to you,” said Billy.

“Lovable? Really? Who told you that? Your boyfriend?” The three laughed. “We’re just hanging around town for a couple of days before going back to New York.”

“That’s awesome. I’m only here for my Mom’s birthday extravaganza, she’s around here somewhere.” Said Esti looking around, “Anyway can you tell me, where have you been, what have you been doing?”

“It’s a really long story. But I’m with my brother now, and his parents are sickeningly amazing…um…and…”

“And Tommy here has traveled all over the world helping people, working in different places. He’s pretty much seen it all now.”

“That’s exciting. What was your favorite place?”

“Oh…um…” The truth…it was the old Bishop Publishing building, where they all hung out. Where Tommy, and Teddy, and Jonas had lived, where they trained, where everyone had been a family. “Japan was awesome. Their parks are great for running.” Billy’s eyes never left Tommy’s, studying the slight shift in demeanor.

“Cool! I’ve only been to Canada…and Israel on Birthright.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” said Billy, “I just applied, hoping to go this winter.”

“My sister, Maisy did the winter trip…oh…four years ago.” She turned to Tommy, “She’s getting married next year. Weird, I know. Anyway…Maisy loved it! She actually met her husband on the trip.”

“Well, Billy’s already attached at the hip, so that’s out of the question.” Billy rolled his eyes.

“So…did you hear about Frank?” Esti asked. Tommy shook his head, “After the divorce, which was a mess by the way, apparently Frank went to work as a plumber for his brother in Newark and is doing really well.”

“How do you know that?”

“My mom knows everything about everyone,” Esti said with a shrug, “But apparently he’s eight years sober and happy.”

“Not for long,” muttered Tommy, “Uh…thanks Esti, we should probably get going.”

She frowned, “I understand. But keep in touch, would you? The number’s still the same. Nice to meet you Billy.”

“You too!” Billy called as he and Tommy headed away from the market area. “She seems nice.”

“She hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…she was this short loud Jewish girl.”

“So… your best friend?”

Tommy shrugged, “As close as I ever got to one, I guess. She seems good though.” There was that faint smile again and maybe seeing something positive from the time before helped just a little. “Let’s go see Frank.”

“Sure, we can go tomorrow, if you want.”

“No,” said Tommy firmly, “We’re going now!”

Billy wasn’t about to argue, so they went back to the house and Billy managed to find the address to a cozy little two story modern Dutch-style home.  It was quaint, and didn’t look large, but it had a freshly cut lawn, with the mower still sitting on the property and something in the backyard that Billy hoped his brother wouldn’t notice, what appeared to be the makings of a treehouse.

The speedster headed straight for the door, knocking quickly. There was a squeal from the other side of the door and as it opened, both boys stared at a little girl, with black pigtails. “You’re not Daddy!” she said, and the boys paled, “Who are you?”

Before the boys could respond, a fairly tall woman, in a purple hoodie came into view. She had olive skin, and black hair tied into a tight ponytail and there was something in her eyes that gave Billy an odd feeling, like a sixth sense, or a radar or something. “Daphne Josephina Shepherd, you are not allowed to answer the door by yourself—Oh hello.” She said noticing the boys “Who are you?” She went to grab her daughter and hoisted her to sit on her hip.

 “Hello!” the boys replied in unison.

“Um…” Tommy tried.

“I’m Billy and this is my brother Tommy, and we’re here to see Frank Shepherd…do we have the right house?”

“Oh yes, Frank just stepped out to get some lumber. He’s building this little trouble-maker,” she indicated the little girl, “her own treehouse. He should be back in a few minutes. What can Frank do for you?”

“We uh…” Billy tried, not quite sure what to say, until Tommy stepped in.

“We’re from the Boy Scouts of America and Mr. Shepherd and I ran into each other last week and he was interested in…getting involved…” Did Tommy come up with that? He didn’t know where that came from.

“Oh, how wonderful, well, I’m Penelope, please come on in.”

She stood aside and motioned for them to follow her inside. There were tons of pictures lining the foyer of the small home, leading up the staircase. Pictures of Frank and Penelope, of Daphne being born and then, there, right in front, in full view was another picture, right in the entryway, on the small table reserved for keys.

“Who’s that?” asked Billy pointing to a picture of a baby, but not like those of Daphne.

“Oh? This is Frank’s son Thomas…from his first marriage…he…I don’t really know what happened…Frank’s never shared the full story with me. This is before he got his life together…but he spent a lot of time looking for him. Even hired this rude Private Detective lady in New York who refused to take the case and the guy she recommended was utterly useless.” Billy nudged Tommy as they followed Penelope towards the kitchen.

“Did he ever find him?” asked Billy.

“No. Frank keeps looking though. He’s registered on a bunch of websites and searches through Facebook almost every night.” They entered the large kitchen and she invited them to sit down behind the counter, “Can I get you guys something to drink?”  she went to the counter and grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

“We’re okay, thank you.” Said Tommy, his hands shaking.  

“So how did you and Mr. Shepherd meet?” asked Billy.

“Oh, Frank and I met when I was working at this dorky Real-Estate office. I had just moved here from Miami and was waiting to start my PhD. And in comes Frank, with this exuberant smile on his face and says, “excuse me Ms. But I need to buy a house.” Penelope chuckled as she sat down with a cup of coffee. “So anyway, I assist him, but every place I find for him, doesn’t feel right, or there’s something wrong with it and after six months I’m super frustrated, and I ask him point blank why he’s being so picky and indecisive, and he says he just liked spending time with me. We got married a couple years later and had the little troublemaker over there.” She pointed to the living room where Daphne was playing with a Wonder Woman doll and a G.I Joe.

“That’s sweet. So, does that mean Frank was married before…given he’s looking for his son?”

“Yeah. I don’t know the whole story just that they were young, got married, had a baby, and then everything went to hell in a handbasket and poor Thomas paid the price.”

“Uh…I’ll be right back,” said Tommy standing up and checking his phone, “Our aunt Jessica is calling.” Billy raised his eyebrow as Tommy stepped out. “Hi Jess.”

“Tommy! Hi! Um…Cassie mentioned you and Billy are in New Jersey…she just stopped by to hang out with Dani and it kind of came out.”

“Yeah.”

“Listen.” Jessica’s voice was strained, “There’s something I should tell you.”

“That Frank wanted to hire you to find me?” Jessica remained silent, “It’s okay. I know.”

“I’m sorry I should have told you. But…”

“You did the right thing,” Tommy said, “I wasn’t ready and I’m still not sure I’m fully ready and if you had told me I probably would have just ran.”

“Wow…uh…” Jessica’s voice lightened, “That wasn’t the response I prepared for…but I’m glad you’re okay. Have you seen Frank yet?”

“No, Billy and I just met his wife and kid.”

“Oh…I…um…look I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, you did the right thing.” He heard the click coming from the front door. “Jess…I gotta go, we’ll catch up when Billy and I get back from New Jersey.” He hung up before Jessica could answer him and returned to the kitchen.

 It didn’t take too long from the click of the door, to hear it move and screech, “Hey honey, I got the lumber and oil for the hinges for the basement door, I also stopped by your favorite bakery and picked up a cake.”

Penelope smiled to the boys, as Billy shot Tommy his customary concerned brother expression. “I’m in here, Frank and we have visitors.”

Frank took his sweet time to get to the kitchen, stopping in the den to say hi to Daphne and picking her up to twirl her around. He hadn’t noticed the boys yet but smiled warmly at his wife before walking over with the three-year-old hanging on his neck.

“This is Billy and…” began Penelope as Frank entered the kitchen and stood, face planted at the head of a white-haired-boy he thought he’d never see again.

“Tommy!” Frank said in awe.

“Yeah…how did you…” Oh. Realization dawned on Penelope as Tommy turned to face his father.

“Hi Dad.” Said Tommy in barely a whisper. Here we go, he was ready for anything, another slap, yelling. He was ready for it.

 Frank pulled the giggling Daphne off of him and approached Tommy. He grabbed the boy into the tightest hug he had ever imagined giving him. The boy let out a gasp, like a long-held breath, escaping after a century of being contained.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Said Frank and he was practically sobbing, Tommy could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

“But wait…” said Penelope, “Frank, you didn’t tell me Tommy was a twin.”

Frank let go of Tommy just a bit to look at the other young man in the room. He looks back between the two boys for a good minute, taking it all in. How…was that possible?

“Wait…but…” tried Frank.

“It’s complicated,” the boys replied simultaneously.

“Um…can we sit?” asked Frank and everyone moved to the living room for more space and a warmer atmosphere. Penelope matched Frank’s confusion. They sat down in silence and remained quiet until finally someone broke through it.

“Why didn’t you tell me who you were earlier?” asked Penelope.

“To be honest…” tried Tommy, “We weren’t quite sure how he’d take it…you see…”

“You saw Mary first.” It wasn’t a question. The boys nodded. “I would have been cautious too.”

Penelope smiled and picked up Daphne, “I’ll leave you guys to talk.” Billy got up to go too, this was going to be a private conversation and given the reaction, he supposed that Tommy wouldn’t need him. Tommy had other ideas.  The look he sent his twin was enough and he sat back down.

“This is my brother Billy,” said Tommy, “Billy…this is my dad.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shepherd.”

“Y…you too….um…call me Frank.” Billy nodded. “So…um…I hope you know, I tried to find you. I even tried hiring a private investigator…Jessica something or other.”

“Jones…yeah…she’s a friend or den mother… she called and told me…and it’s probably a good thing she didn’t take the case. I wasn’t ready then.”

Frank nodded, “I get it!” And he really did. His life had been a cataclysm and only his divorce from Mary and everything that happened with Tommy was finally enough for him to crawl out of the bottle and seek help. “Last thing I heard was when those agents showed up saying you broke out of prison.”

“Rescued!” corrected Billy. “By a ragtag, snarky team of mostly superpowered teenagers.”

“D…did you know?” he asked both boys, not about the superhero business, but about the other thing.

“Not until we actually met,” admitted Tommy, “Took him for a shapeshifter.”

“We didn’t know what he looked like, until we showed up, opened the cell door.”

“You mean when I blew up the cell door.” Laughed Tommy.

“After Jonas disabled the power dampeners.” Added Billy.

“So…you have powers too?” asked Frank. The boy nodded, and Frank just sat there, “Wow…so what are you doing now? Are there people still after you?”

“I think the Avengers took care of that, actually, but I don’t know. It’s been quiet.” said Tommy, “But I did the superhero thing…still do, traveled the world, got my GED.”

“What happened? I um…I tried to visit you once, but they said you weren’t allowed visitors because of your rehabilitation and they would let me know when I could… They never did and then some federal agents showed up saying they were looking for you.” Explained Frank.

Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s a long story, but the bulk of it is, I spent three months in juvie before they transferred me to a new facility for someone of “my type” they said. That was just a clever way of saying your rights don’t matter anymore, and they sent me to this juvie/research facility thing. I thought it was good at first, because when I got there they took off my power dampeners. But turns out that wouldn’t matter. I was a puzzle to solve, someone to be poked and prodded to try to harness my super speed, to use it as a weapon—use me as a weapon.”

Frank held a hand over his mouth and try to keep the tears away, “I’m sorry!” he told Tommy, “I am so sorry. I should have done something. I should have fought for you and stood by you.”

“Why didn’t you?” It was Billy who asked. He didn’t get anywhere with Mary and by G-d, his brother deserved answers.

“I was a mess when I got out of the army. That’s not an excuse, but that’s the only explanation I have. I was messed up in the head and I crawled so far down a bottle all I could see was my next drink, and my next bender. I was sober for a fraction of that entire situation, which wasn’t much. I remember Mary serving me with divorce papers and blaming me for everything, I remember sitting at your trial, when I bothered to show up and I remember when they sentenced you. But I missed out on a lot of your life and for that…I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I failed you Tommy. That’s not how a dad should be. I get that now. But I’m sorry that you didn’t have the father you deserved.”

Tommy had been holding it together pretty well by that point, but that was when the damn broke and there were tears in his eyes. Pouring, and he tried desperately to push them away with the sleeve of his shirt. It wasn’t happening, they just kept coming, and coming.

“I thought…I thought there was something wrong with me…”

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Tommy!” said Frank, his voice soft, quiet. “Mary and I failed you.  You didn’t do anything wrong and you didn’t deserve this…any of it. It took me a long time to realize that and come to grips with what I did to you. I don’t even know if there’s anything I can say…”

Billy reached out to grab his brother’s hand. He was crying now too.

“I just wanted you to love me, to spend time with me, to care about me.” Billy’s heart was breaking into a million pieces, he didn’t know what to say. Frank didn’t know what to say, it was all just tears, trickling between the three men.

“I know I failed you Tommy, I make no excuses for that but…would you…if you want to…would you let me get to know you…”

Tommy couldn’t say anything at that point and just continued to cry, but he managed to nod his head, and give his consent.

“How about I call Penelope and Daphne back here and we order a whole bunch of pizzas and you can tell me all about what a remarkable young man you’ve become.”

That’s how they found themselves an hour later, sprawled on the floor of the living room. Daphne, after learning that Tommy was in fact her brother, decided that she needed to have two older brothers.

“…and then you can fight the monsters for me, right?” she asked from her seat in Tommy’s lap.

“No monster will dare to come even close.” Tommy told her. “Billy and I will slay them all.” Daphne giggled, mouth full of pizza.

“So…where exactly do you live?” asked Frank.

“Well I lived with one of Billy’s friends for a while.” Not an outright lie, but not the full truth either since the Bishop publishing building belonged to Kate and he stayed there with Teddy and Vision. “Then Billy’s parents took me in for a while. They’re like the nicest people I have ever met. By a huge margin.” Billy grinned, “And then after a while I figured I’d overstayed my welcome, so I went out on my own. It was fun, I went everywhere, ran everywhere…now Billy and I are roommates and I’m debating on going to college or not.”

“College?” asked Frank, impressed, “What would you study.”

“Probably law or something, we have a mentor-friend who’s a lawyer in Hell’s Kitchen and he helps people. I don’t know yet. But I know I want to help kids…like me…”

“That’s amazing. I’m sure you’ll be great.” Cut in Penelope.

“Oh, he will be,” said Billy, “He has a very impressive letter of recommendation coming from Steve Rogers.” Frank’s eyes widened, and Tommy couldn’t help but blush at the attention.

“That’s amazing!” said Frank, “Good for you.” He looked like a weight had been removed from his shoulders and the lump that had made a permanent residency inside of Tommy seems to have shrunk as well. It was a perfect moment, one that can be cherished and photographed…which is exactly what Billy did, taking a few snapshots he could show to the others back home.

It was a perfect end to what could have been an otherwise terrible weekend. Nothing could possibly ruin this for them now…

_Knock Knock!_

It came more like a banging than a knock. The adults stilled, and Billy carefully crept to the window of the living room to see who was at the door. Ordinary looking men…in suits.

“Mr. Shepherd, please open up!” called one of the men. Frank stood carefully, shushing the others with his finger.

He opened the door. “How may I help you gentlemen?” he asked.

“Newark P.D.” said the first man flashing his badge to Frank, “And these gentlemen are from the government.” But Billy did not think they were, something about it rubbed him the wrong way.

“What can I help you with?”

“We received a tip from your ex-wife, which suggests your son, Thomas, who is still a criminal at large was spotted in Springfield. Have you seen him?” And there it was, the ultimate test, was everything Frank had said been simply pretty words to lure him into a false sense of security? Tommy was ready to bolt, ready to grab Billy and run away from everything.

“Haven’t seen him since his sentencing. Sorry.” Said Frank and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as Daphne continued to munch on her pizza.

“Are you sure?” asked one of the alleged federal agents.

 “I think I would know if my own son has been here, agent….”

“Dr. List.” Explained the oldest of the three. Billy turned back to see Tommy’s face pale…he then turned back to look at the doctor. And sure enough, there he was…one of the dreaded doctors who worked at the juvenile facility they had rescued Tommy from.

“Would you mind if we looked around?” asked another alleged agent.

“I do, actually. I have a little girl and she doesn’t really like strangers.”

“It is really important you be forthcoming with us, Mr. Shepherd, if you cooperate this will go a lot faster.”

“Do you have a warrant?” asked Frank curtly.

The agents glared, “Given we are attempting to apprehend a dangerous fugitive we do not need a warrant.”

“Actually, pretty sure you do. Call a judge, ask. I’ll wait.” Frank leaned against the door.

“Tommy, we have to go,” whispered Billy coming back to them. Penelope stood and went to grab Daphne, but she refused to go.

“No!” she pleaded, “I want to stay with Tommy.” She started crying, reaching out to him, “Tommy don’t go!” She screeched and that was enough to get the agents attention. They raced inside, guns drawn, pushing Frank to the side. He stumbled and fell.

“Thomas,” said Dr. List, the bald headed, glasses wearing doctor Billy saw run out onto the grounds of the prison that night. He sauntered into the room with a smile that would make grown men tremble. “How nice to see you again…” he looked between Billy and Tommy, “Twins!” he said with a sickening excitement, “Oh, how delightful.”

“Don’t come any closer,” Tommy said, stepping in front of Penelope and Daphne who was crying into her mom’s chest now.

“But we had such a fun time together.”

“Fun?” asked Tommy, “Is that what you call abusing people to try to harness their powers?”

“We were so close Thomas. Imagine it! You could have been the next phase in a new breed of weapons, a new breed of soldiers.”

“I’m sure the Red Skull would appreciate your efforts herr doctor.” Said Billy, taking a combative stance.

“Simple children with simple minds.” The other agents had their guns drawn and were ready to shoot. “Come with us and we won’t harm your family. Resist and we will kill them all. Starting with that little girl there.”

“What are you doing?” asked the Newark PD officer, “You said he was a fugitive.”

“Oh, shut up!” snapped one of the agents and shot the officer. “Now, there’s no need for more bloodshed, let’s go 9511.”

That was the last straw for someone, out of nowhere a shield appeared, blocking the agents from the others. Tommy turned to look at Billy who was just as shocked as he was. They turned and saw Penelope’s eyes glowing yellow, and the shield matching her color.

“You’re…” began Billy.

“An inhuman!” said Penelope. “I can’t hold them for long, you should run.”

“Oh, no,” said Tommy, “We’re going to stay and fight.”

“But you…” began Penelope as her shield’s energy began to waiver, in that moment, Billy overtook her shield, strengthening it with his own power. “Oh…”

“Thomas come on, let us abandon these games, we came fully prepared for your powers.” Dr. List revealed a device, which he remembered from his days in the lab, there were no collars there. But the entire facility had been retrofitted with devices just like the one in his hand. It was circular object, the size of a typical household fire alarm and just like that he was stuck, unable to use his super speed. But this time. Oh, but this time he had something they hadn’t been prepared for.

Tommy laughed, “Maybe for mine.”

 “I got the Officer,” said Billy, using his powers to scan him, “Bullet hit an organ, teleporting to the nearest hospital.” The officer vanished, leaving a small pool of blood. “Now!” Billy turned to the agents, “I’ll give you one chance to go, to leave, and never return to bother Tommy or his family again.”

“What are you going to do, teleport us away? We’ll be back in an instant.”

Billy’s blue energy started to engulf the area around them, “You know, I am getting really sick and tired of government agents from secret divisions, with unlimited powers to screw with the rest of us however they see fit and never face the consequences for their actions.” There were a number of things he could have done in that moment but frying the dampener device was probably the best thing he could have done, before blasting the agents with his powers.

Tommy used that moment to round up any and all weapons the agents were using and check in with Frank who’d been knocked down earlier. Penelope used that moment to whisk Daphne upstairs.

“You…wow.” Frank had managed as Tommy helped him up. “You’re really a superhero?”

“Sometimes,” admitted Tommy. “Give us a second to take out the trash, if you will.” He turned back to his brother. “Memory wipe?”

But Billy did not look like he was backing down on anything. Tommy had seen this look on his brother’s face once, not too long ago. “Billy!”

“I could get rid of them,” Billy realized, “It would be so easy. They don’t deserve it.”

Tommy was next to him in an instant, “Whatever happened to Young Avengers don’t kill? Pretty sure last time I got tackled by a cute girl over it.” Billy didn’t move his gaze narrowing on the agents and Dr. List. “Billy, come on. We have to fight smarter not harder. We have the chance to stop them, but not like this.”

“But look at what they did to you, what they’re doing to others. It would be so easy to just.” The house rumbled a little and the agents were lifted into the air, unable to speak or move.

“You’re not a killer, okay. We established I’d be voted most likely to become the next Magneto, not you. There’s another way here. Billy! Come on little brother, there’s a better way.”

“They hurt you.”

“Yeah, and they probably don’t deserve to live. But that’s not up to us to decide. Billy please!”

Tommy touched Billy gently, and whether it was a brotherly thing, a twin thing, or a reincarnate souls thing, neither would be able to tell you. Either way, Billy slowly relented and dropped the men back onto the ground, hard.

His eyes glowed again, and it was like something had taken over the agents and Dr. List, “We’re terribly sorry for the intrusion Mr. Shepherd, we must have gotten your house mixed up with someone else’s, we’ll of course reimburse you for any damages we’ve caused.”

The other agents nodded gruffly, and they ran out. “I’ll get Penelope and Daphne…” said Tommy. “But Billy…what did you do?”

“Erased every shred of your existence from their minds. As soon as they log in, it’ll affect their records too,” replied Billy coldly, “like implanting a virus that spreads from person to machine.”

That was one hell of a delete button. At least no one ended up in a coma this time. “We should probably get going,” Tommy said as Penelope and Daphne had rejoined them.

“They won’t bother you again.” Said Billy factually.  

“We should get going though.” Said Tommy, “Just to make sure they’re all gone.”

Frank hugged Tommy tightly, “You can come visit any time and if you ever want to…if it ever comes up, even though I know you’re an adult…I hope you can think of this place as a home, should you ever need it. Both of you.”

“Tommy don’t go.” Begged little Daphne as she ran towards her newly discovered older half-brother.

“Hey squirt, don’t worry. I’ll be back to visit.” He hugged the little girl tightly then turned to her mother. “Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s alright,” said Penelope, and hugged him just as tightly as Frank had, “You protected us, both of you. Are you…mutants?” They both nodded, even if it’s a little bit more complicated than that. They hadn’t even explained how they were related. Oh well, something to be saved for another visit.  “Glad to know you’re looking out for us.”

“Um…let me write down my cell phone number,” said Frank, “If you need anything or just…you know…want to talk.” Tommy smiled at him as Frank grabbed a sticky note from the bookshelf and a pen and wrote down his number, as well as the land-line, and Penelope’s cell phone, “Day or night. Whatever you need.”

Tommy grabbed the piece of paper like it was the biggest jewel he had ever seen, “Maybe…I’ll visit again…”

Before Frank could answer Daphne piped up over all of them. “You have to come to my party!”

“Party?” asked Tommy, “Um…”

“We’re planning to have an end of summer celebration, also known as the treehouse unveiling.” Explained Penelope. “It would be great to have you...both of you.” She turned to Billy.

Tommy sent her a shy smile and after one more round of hugs, the boys departed the house. No one else was around, just another cute neighborhood in Newark.

“You okay?” asked Billy as they walked down towards the end of the block.

The question was startling at first, was he okay? Having to face the likes of Dr. List, and his goons, powerless again, while defending his Dad and actually wonderful step-mom and half-sister? All of this, of course, after getting slapped by his own mother and told he was a freak who didn’t deserve to be loved.

“You know…” began Tommy draping an arm over his brother’s shoulder, “I think for the first time, I actually am.” It was actually a pretty pleasant feeling. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” Said Billy. “So? Want to head back to New York?”

“In a little bit…say. Want to go see my old high school tomorrow? I can show you all the cool spots where I blew things up.”

Billy’s eyes widened at the casual mentioned of the incident, “Well, if you’re feeling up to playing tour guide, who am I to say no to that.”

“Great, and then I can tell you about the time that Esti asked me to check out the guy she had a crush on…it was about a month before the incident and the handsome, yet forlorn Thomas Shepherd found himself playing the role of rescuer…” Tommy began the story as they entered one of Billy’s bubbles and vanished from the street, amid the setting sun.

Nothing was perfect, nor was it okay. Tommy would later spend the night over analyzing his father’s actions, trying to figure out why he would be so nice and welcoming to him. He would try not to cry over the fact that his mother didn’t love him and that while his father seemed welcoming and open, he would never be what Tommy had wanted or at one time, needed. Now he was a casual acquaintance, a distant birth parent one reconciles with years later. But not a dad. That role, perhaps would never be filled until Tommy himself takes on the position of father.

And yet…when he sits at dining room table next to Billy, with his parents, he thinks, well, maybe letting himself be loved a little wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. The Kaplans certainly surpassed all expectations and preconceived notions of what parents could or should be like…and there was his brother, smiling, telling his parents about the random Jewish girl, Tommy had apparently been friends with.

Without missing a bit, Rebecca perked up slightly, “A Jewish girl?” Everyone laughed, and Tommy blushed as he laughed right along with them. This wasn’t perfect, and he wasn’t okay. But he could be better. He could learn to try and open himself up just a tiny bit at a time.


End file.
